1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to merging or fusing images, and more particularly, to merging or fusing a visible image captured by a visible camera and an infrared (IR) image captured by an IR camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, texture and information of a visible image captured by a visible camera may be collected, but it is difficult to change illumination of the visible image. On the other hand, an infrared (IR) image captured by an IR camera is not affected by an illumination change, but instead, it is very difficult to collect texture information from the IR image.